Adffaf
Forum Definitions Administration This forum is for important site updates from the administration. Only admins can post threads; users can comment on these threads. If a user makes a thread, the thread will be removed and the user will be blocked for a day. General Discussion This forum is for proposals on policy changes, creating new policies, and any other proposals that are in need of voting. Users can post and comment on this forum. Network Applications This forum is for founders or community leaders wanting their wiki to be part of the Starpolar community. News and Announcements This forum is for all users making an announcement. Whether it be something that's happening on the site or not, users are free to make any sort of announcement here. Questions and Answers This forum is for users who have a question and any other users answering these questions. Off Topic This forum is for anything that doesn't relate to the site or chat. You can discuss fun stuff like what type of music are you listening to with the community. *New Proposal'Chat Discussion' This forum is for discussing chat issues or any future issues of the chat. Forum Rules All Together *Please do not leave spam comments on forums. Comments like "Hi", "lol", or anything of the sorts would be considered as spam, and you will be blocked from the site for one day for doing so. *The only threads that should be highlighted are any thread in the General Discussion, Administration thread and Network Applications. To avoid an influx of highlighted threads, there will be only one thread highlighted in the Network Applications each month. Administration *Only admins can post threads in the administration forum; users can comment on these threads. If a user makes a thread, the thread will be removed and the user will be blocked for a day. General Discussion *If you are asking for supports or opposes, please add at the bottom. *When voting oppose or neutral on a proposal, please leave reason why you vote oppose or neutral. Otherwise your comment will be removed and your vote won't be counted. *Threads always have to be about site issues. If it's about anything else, please take it to the Questions and Answers board Network Applications *If you are applying for your wiki to be a part of the network, please make sure that you are a founder or a bureaucrat on the site. If you are only an admin on the wiki, we will not accept any network applications unless if you provide a discussion of the wiki in your application. *If your wiki has a community, please link a discussion of the wiki talking about being part of the network. If it doesn't, then you must say that your wiki doesn't have a community. *Just like the above, please add at the bottom. Site Questions *Do not ask about/for users who wrote stuff and about/for reviews/stories *Do not ask for personal info. *Do not roleplay. Chat Discussion *Please don't bring drama from the chat to the site. If you do bring drama, you will be blocked for 3 days. *If it's anything that's related to the rules, that goes in the General Discussion board *It